


Forbidden

by calie15



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familiars, Sex, Sexual Content, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is a light witch and has found herself in the hands of HYDRA fighting a losing battle to stay good and not die doing it. Her only way out is to make a deal which would leave her bonded to him, and every light witch knows you don’t make a deal with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Jemma resists HYDRA trying to turn her dark like any good light witch would. She doesn't fall for their tricks, and she shields herself against their attacks. But she can feel herself becoming weak and knows she'll either die from overuse of her own powers, expelling all of her life source to resist them, or she'll turn. Jemma already knows she would prefer the latter

There are no other witches there like her. It's just Jemma, and the demon they've set upon her to keep her in line, to make sure she doesn't break through the wards meant to keep her trapped. When she sees him he is silent and doesn't meet her stare, but he doesn't harm her, he does nothing, even though the witches love promising her that he loves a good kill and would likely eat her alive one day. 

One day as she collapses, after resisting their tricks and mind games for hours upon hours, Jemma falls into darkness and she knows she's closer to the end. 

When Jemma forces her eyes back open she looks into the knowing looks of the witches that leave her there. One wolf, a familiar, snarls and snaps at her as if it wants to crush her skull in it's jaw. 

That's when it comes forward, part man, part demon. It lifts her up and she falls asleep in its arms, even as she fights to keep her eyes open. Jemma is sure she's dead as she drifts into darkness, that he'd finally come to kill her.

Jemma wakes though, in a bed that isn't her own, clean and wearing fresh clothes, she stares. As she sits up she notices the demon at her side, siting on the edge of the bed watching her. "My clothes..."

"You're frail weak body isn't that tempting," it responds.

Jemma would have flushed in embarrassment if she hadn't felt so drawn and worn.

"You're weak, your aura is diminished. You have only days left."

At his words she looked away. Jemma had known what it said was true, but it was harder hearing it.

"I'll make you a deal."

Jemma bristled at it's words and looked up to find it looking at her intently. Jemma tensed under it's gaze. "I don't make deals with demons." It smiled just slightly and Jemma hated that it made an already attractive face more so. For a moment she wondered what he might have been like as a man, but Jemma quickly shook that thought away, he wasn't a man.

"Part demon," it clarified. "Listen carefully," it continued, "You're going to die, and if that's what you want then fine, but I'm guessing not. I want to be free of HYDRA. We can help each other."

Jemma tensed with fear at it's words. "Why? Why would I trust you?" She whispered and it's blue eyes darkened in response, it's body leaned into her, and placed it's hands on either side of her body. Jemma could smell him. She expected the smell of sulfur, what a demon usually smelled like, but it was nothing of the sort. It smelled like a man, a scent of soap and something else that was just it. It made her nervous, and not in a way one might think.

"I have the power to help you heal faster, and regardless of what you think," it spat, eyes narrowing in anger, "I want to keep my humanity intact." It looked at her and flickered it's eyes down. "You need a familiar."

Jemma met his eyes and gapped. "No, absolutely not. Dark witches take demon's as a familiar. I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to pull, or if perhaps this is part of their plan to turn me, but-."

It snarled. "You don't know a damn thing. It's just good or bad to you, but it isn't that way, witch. You take me as your familiar or we're both screwed."

It was likely that he was telling the truth. Jemma knew she was in trouble and perhaps he was also. "And what if it is a trick?" Jemma asked. "Another ploy by HYDRA to turn me."

"Your familiar can't turn you," he spat angrily. "You know that."

Jemma looked away and struggled to make sense of it's words. It could heal her, but she wasn't sure how she could help it. "Why me?" Jemma asked.

It looked at her in all seriousness. Under normal circumstances Jemma would have found it attractive, and if it smiled she was pretty sure it would have melt women's hearts. But Jemma could feel the darkness in it. There was nothing charming about it, nothing kind in it's looks.

"I've spent decades trying to be free of HYDRA. My last chance is a connection to a light witch."

Jemma blinked and pulled her head back, shocked at it's statement. If what it was saying was true, if it was trapped by HYDRA and wanted to be free, a connection to the opposite power might allow it to resist enough to break whatever spells held it under their control. And it was held by spells, lots of them, like an animal tied down by multiple chains. "How? I'm to weak."

It seemed to calm, lose some of it's edge. "I have my ways." It narrowed it's eyes slightly at her and titled it's head to the side. "What are you willing to do?"

"I won't sacrifice anyone or anything," Jemma said firmly.

"Nothing but yourself," he said and leaned in. "Close your eyes."

Jemma did, but mostly because she didn't want to know what he would do as he leaned in. What happened was gentle though, lips on her neck and a hand pressing to her back. Jemma squeezed her eyes shut, remaining frozen as lips ghosted over her skin. "I can't do this," she whispered. It wasn't right.

"Your attracted to me, I can feel that. So then why? Because of what I am?" It spoke against her jaw. "Evil?"

Facial hair scratched her cheek and Jemma nodded. She thought it might anger him, but it slid his hands up her back and into her hair to guide her head to the side as it kissed her neck. What was even worse was that she was attracted to it, and no matter how much she told herself it was a demon it looked deceptively like a man. An attractive man with a perfect body that one would lust after. It was to easy to just want to forget where she was and give herself over to something like pleasure.

"Evil, is forcing a man to bond with a demon," it whispered against her neck and moved over her. It nipped at her neck and kissed it gently. "Evil is being forced to screw these evil bitches just to seep some of their power to keep control."

That last statement chilled Jemma, because she had always noticed the delight the witches took in it, and Jemma suspected that they looked at it as a pretty thing they could use. What bothered her more, what scared her, was that it was being forced to do the same with her, and it likely would love nothing more then to cause her pain for it. "Like me?" Jemma asked, her words barely a whisper.

"No," it said as it's body pushed hers back and settled over her, pressing a knee between her legs, "I like you."

Then it kissed her and settled against her.

Jemma expected rough and greedy, but that wasn't what she received from it. It's kisses were slow and so were it's hands. It dropped kisses against her shoulder, her chest, lightly licked her nipple and took it gently into it's mouth. 

It did't rub itself against her crudely, but moved gently, slowly building up friction until Jemma was arching against it. 

Then it settled between her legs and held her down gently each time it swiped its tongue over her clit, every time she tried to pull away. Jemma ignored the shame she should have felt as it pushed it's fingers into her and she came sobbing as its fingers moved within her, filling and stretching, as it sucked at her clit. 

After, it stripped, moved up her body, kissed her hips, stomach, the undersides of her breasts, sucking on her nipples and moving further until it's hard length was settled between her legs. When it kissed her, Jemma moaned and she could feel the beginning of something. It wasn't just pleasure she felt, but it was magic, and not her own. Slowly it was weaving it's way past her defenses. 

Jemma dropped her head back and fluttered her eyes closed. It's lips trailed over her throat and the hard length between her legs slid back and forth between her wet folds.

"Mine," it muttered into her neck and Jemma gasped as she felt it latching onto her, immediately she reacted and try to protect herself from the invasion like she was taught, but it slid into her and the power she was collecting shattered under the feel of it inside of her. Her womb clenched with need and she gasped as it settled inside of her to the hilt. 

"I can't force it, you need to let go," it said in a soft, deceptive voice and kissed her. It pulled her knees up and guided her legs around it's waist, allowing it to slide in deeper. 

Jemma refused to let herself go, refused to give into the pleasure as it moved within her. It had always been ingrained in them all to stay away from demons, to not trust them, and Jemma tried to remember everything she was taught, she tried dearly, but she wanted him. Jemma could still feel bits of his magic seeking her out. She could almost feel his pleasure, his desperation, need.

"Let go witch," it said and wrapped an arm around her hips to pull them up.

Jemma bit her lip and shook her head as she tried to fight it, tried to stop herself unraveling. It nuzzled her neck and kissed it.

"Let go Jemma," it whispered and kissed her shoulder as it continued to move within her with long deep thrusts. "I'll take care of you."

It was a trick, logic told Jemma. Except she felt the plea and the need to protect coming from it, and it undid her. She gasped as it's hold around her being tightened on her and for a moment she couldn't breathe. The majority of witches couldn't stand up to a demon, and that included Jemma. He was to powerful. Familiar weren't supposed to be that powerful. She had no defense against him.

"Are you mine?" It whispered into her neck.

Jemma shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Say it."

She was damning herself to hell, she had to be, but she just wanted to be free. It pressed it's hips hard, pushing itself deep. "Yes," Jemma whimpered and then it hit her, it's hold on her cementing and Jemma opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't find the breath to make a noise. Jemma knew about demon familiars, all witches did. Demons had a darkness within them that was bottomless. Dark witches with a demon familiar became drunk with power, evil and relentless. The worst part of it all was Jemma didn't feel darkness smothering her as she expected. He was human. There was pain, regret, sorrow, and desperation. What she felt was enough to make Jemma doubt what he really was.

He was everywhere. He kissed her roughly, fisting her hair, but his thrusts stayed deep. Jemma wrapped her arms around his shoulder and dropped her head back as she let go.

The small part of her that hated herself, that damned her for letting this demon inside of her, use sex as a way to distract her and open herself up to him, couldn't be heard over the small cries coming from her.

Jemma didn't stop him from moving into her harder, from pinning her hands above her head as he fucked her. She had no control left as she felt only pleasure and a desperate need to reach completion. Jemma screamed as she came, as he moved into with enough force that she had images of the bed breaking. It wasn't just the orgasm that had her gasping for air, it was him taking her, latching onto her and weaving himself into her.

"Fuck you feel good," he cursed as he moved his erection slowly, bringing her down from her orgasm. "And not just your body." He kissed her again, keeping his strokes slowly as his tongue moved into her mouth. "You're innocent," he said against her lips. He trailed kisses over her jaw and neck. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

He was deep within her and Jemma made a strangled gasp as he forced her to the limits of what her body could take. 

"You have to take me," he rolled his hips against her seeking to slid deeper. 

Jemma knew he wasn't talking about his erection, she could feel his desperation again, but it wasn't for pleasure. She gripped at his shoulder and back as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's to much," Jemma said, somehow managing to make coherent words. "You're not a wolf, or a faery, you're more. It's to much for me."

He growled into her neck and pressed his hips deep. "You're scared. I can do this for hours, but it won't work until you let go and take me."

Then he rolled them and Jemma was on top. As she sat up he slid into her fully and she dropped forward, propping her hands on his shoulders to gasp. Experimentally, Jemma rolled her hips. As she rode him him he slid his hands over her thighs and found her clit. Jemma whimpered as pleasure again began to make her ache.

At some point he pulled her down against him and grasped her hair, pulling her it back and bitting down on the skin of her neck. Jemma cried out.

"Tell me you want me," he ordered and took a nipple into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth.

"I want you," Jemma sobbed as she chased her own orgasm.

"Make me come inside of you," he demanded and kissed her arched throat. "Take me."

Jemma did, moving her hips at a quicker pace, but still she struggled. Out of frustration she dug her nails into his chest. Hers. Something flared within her and she gasped in shock as she realIzed she was trying to take his blood to complete the bonding. Jemma yanked her hands away.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her palms back to his chest. "Do it."

She shook her head in a panic. "No, I can't, I-."

"I'm giving it to you," he said through clenched teeth. "It's only if you are taking it that it's dark magic, you know that."

Jemma did, but she'd never used blood magic, not even her own. 

"I don't need a dark witch, there are enough here to choose from. If I thought it was dark magic I would have told you." He slid his hands from her wrists slowly and up her thighs. 

Jemma swallowed as he pushed his thumb against her clit and held her gaze. She bit her lip in an attempt to prevent a whimper, but she was still so close. His hand came up, slid over her back, and pulled her down to his chest where he took her nipple in his mouth. 

Jemma fluttered her eyes shut as he reignited the pleasure from moments ago. He moved her hips slowly, starting a rhythm, until Jemma took back the control and sat back, sighing as he pushed into her. 

As her hips moved faster Jemma tried again to form the bond on her own without aid, but the distraction of sex made it even harder. And as he held her breast, pinched her nipple roughly and rubbed her clit, Jemma cried out as came and dug her nails into his chest. His hands were tight on her hips as he moved her harder. When her head fell forward she could see his blood welling up where her nails pierced her skin, where her magic had aided her in making the small wounds with blunt nails. 

Then he was coming and Jemma whimpered as he still forced her to move. She was sensitive and the pleasure she felt was almost painful, but she still rode him to drag it out.

Then she could feel it, feel her magic wrapping around him, binding her to him. Making him hers. 

As Jemma came down from her orgasm she panted, hands still propped on his chest. She sent a small bit of magic through her fingers, that she probably shouldn't use, and healed the wounds. He looked up at her but said nothing. 

She looked away from him and crawled off the bed, wincing as she did so, refusing to whimper as her body protested. She was a witch much to invested in her work to pay attention men, then there was her time with HYDRA. Her body wasn't used to what she had just put it through.

Jemma found the bathroom and cleaned herself with shaking hands. The weight of what she had done was starting to come down on her. She couldn't feel his emotion just yet, but the connection was there, tugging at her.

Hesitantly she made her way back to the bedroom and it appeared that he had barely moved. "I need to go back to-."

"No, when hey find out they aren't going to be pleased. Get in the bed." He sat up and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up the bed. "You're still to weak for me to draw any power off of you to get us out of here."

Jemma stared hesitantly at the empty side of the bed. She was tired, and she'd already had sex with him, she wasn't sure what sleeping next to him would really hurt at that point. Slowly, she made her was around the bed. As she pulled the blanket over her naked body she curled up on her side, facing away from him.

The bed shifted and she felt his hand over her hip and she tensed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Jemma felt more then heard the truth in his words. One strong arm wrapped around her waist and then he was flush against her back and in his embrace. "If they find me here..."

"They won't. You can sleep, no one is going to hurt you."

Jemma felt it, the threads of his reassurance and protectiveness wrap around her like a blanket. She released a shaky breath, feeling calm for the first time in months. "I didn't even ask your name," Jemma stated as her eyes closed.

"James."


End file.
